Dark Visions-Book 4-The Poison
by thenextchapter
Summary: Kaitlyn and Gabriel have stayed together throughout everything but things are about to get tougher. The gang have come back to get them with some bad news. The gang are about to realise that Mr Zetes was the least of their problems.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK VISIONS **

**The gang has killed Mr. Zetes and are going their separate ways. But things are changing, and they're beginning to realise that Mr Zetes was the least of their problems.**

We were happy. It had taken a long time but we were finally content with what life dished out to us. Of course I missed the others, Lewis with his friendly nature and Anna's peaceful aura and Rob...

I loved Rob. I always would. He was my first love, but it's different to how I feel about Gabriel. And Rob had moved on, He was with Anna and they were happy, I was happy for them. They had gone to the fellowship, they thought they could heal and help better there and I had stayed at the institute with Gabriel.

Bri, Renny and Joyce had gone with them leaving Gabriel and me, the institute all to ourselves. It was strange. The purple house was never as quiet as it had been recently. There was always at least a little noise, arguing, laughter, anything. But with just Gabe and me it was just so... quiet. Don't get me wrong, I love it here with Gabriel, it just took me a little while to get used to it, but now...

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered it in my ear so my shoulder tingled where his warm breath met my cold skin, making me tremble. I rolled over on the bed so I was facing him and his beauty took my breath away. It always seemed to, even after a month. Pale skin contrasting with his gray, stormy eyes and black hair that flopped slightly in his left eye. I could imagine him as a black and white drawing with the odd shade of grey. He was usually so closed off; he built walls surrounding his brain, closing him off from the world and everyone in it. Everyone except me.

He lay here now, on the double bed, his legs entwined with mine, a slight smile on his lips and love swirling in his eyes. I smiled back, returning his loving look and sent him a message telepathically.

_Shouldn't you be able to read me? _He grinned in return and stroked a strand of hair behind my ear.

_I try not to do it unless necessary_,he whispered it in my mind and leant in closer. My heart sped up and I unconsciously leant forwards to meet him. When our lips met, it was like tiny explosions, his mouth explored mine and his tongue swept over my teeth.

I pulled him closer and he did the same until we were practically merged together, one person. His fingers got caught in my hair and mine got caught in his shirt. We could have kept it up all day, especially when his hand went under my top, stroking my bare skin. I could feel his love for me, it was like a wave crashing against the sand, cleansing my soul and I knew he could feel everything I was feeling.

A sting awakened me and I realised that my lip had been bitten. Who by, I had no clue, but the taste of blood flooded my mouth. Gabriel didn't pull back; he actually pulled me closer if that was possible and groaned into my open, welcoming mouth. When he did pull away, I felt a coldness grip me but it only lasted a second before his lips were kissing my neck.

I arched it back so he had more room and he positioned himself so he was on top of me. He had my hands pinned so I couldn't move, but I wasn't complaining. He looked down at me, his eyes had gone a deeper shade of gray out of hunger and I knew mine had probably turned a dark blue so it matched the ring around my iris.

It annoyed me so to have him so close but not touching me, so I smiled and leant up as far as he could let me. I followed his jaw line with my own kisses until I reached his mouth, but I couldn't quite reach. He leant down so there was no room between us and our lips met once again.

I was happy, so happy. I didn't know why I couldn't stay happy. But one second I was making out with Gabriel and the next...

_Kaitlyn._

The thought jolted me out of my happiness, because it wasn't Gabriel's thought that had spoken. He heard it too, his eyes widened and he sat back on the bed. It shouldn't be possible, Rob's voice was talking to me but he couldn't from where he was staying at the fellowship. This meant...

"Kaitlyn! It's me!" This time it wasn't sent through mind, I could hear it very clearly with my own ears.

"What the...?" Gabriel muttered as he leapt out of bed and stalked to the window. Pulling back the curtain, he muttered something I couldn't hear and sent a though telepathically.

_Rob? What are you doing here?_ I squeaked and ran to look out the window with Gabe. Rob, Anna, Lewis, Bri and Renny were standing at the front door, waving at us through the window. I didn't need answers right away, so I sped down the stairs and threw open the front door. Gabriel followed me a couple of seconds later, slightly more wary than me, as I flew into Anna's open arms.

She was laughing and I could feel her joy and relief at finally meeting again.

_It felt like ages, even if it was only a month._ She sent it telepathically and I finally let her go to hug everyone else. Even Bri and Renny. Gabriel was happy to see them, I could feel it through the web, but he was also unsure and confused. So he just gave them all a tight smile.

"Are you not going to invite us in?" Rob asked, a smile playing on his lips. He still couldn't look me in the eye, which stung a little, but we were talking and friends. That was all I could wish for. I nodded and gestured for them to follow. Gabe and I led them to what used to be the testing room but was now our living room. Although we spent most of our time in the bedroom. We'd gotten rid of the testing equipment and added some homey furniture. It looked a little messy but I didn't mind.

The gang looked around in surprise and smiled appreciably as they took seats on the leather sofas. Gabe stood standing, close to where I sat and cut to the chase.

"What are you doing here?" Rob scowled in response and answered coldly,

"You not happy to see us, Gabe?" I could sense tension and so could everyone else. They edged away or backed off as the two angels had a staring competition. Angel of light (Rob), Gold and yellow light illuminating him versus angel of dark (Gabe), grey's and black darkness clouding him. I had gotten through to his soft side though; he'd learnt to open up around me.

"Stop it." I sent it both verbally and mentally, quite firmly, causing both males to glance at me. I smiled at Gabe and sent him a thought privately.

_Come on. These are our friends, we can trust them. I promise. I know you and Rob don't get on that well, but I do know that you want to. So try. Please, for me? _Gabe sighed and nodded slightly so I smiled and patted the empty space next to where I sat.

_Come sit._ He did so, and put a casual arm around my waist. Doing so caused a jealous glint in Rob's eye but I didn't get to comment on it before it disappeared and was replaced with his usual loving warmth.

There was an awkward silence which I knew I had to be the one to break.

"So, why are you here?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE HOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WENT DOWN BEFORE WRITING ANOTHER ONE, SO IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE YOU HAVE TO COMMENT! CRITICISM TAKEN, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK $) THANKS XX**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room at Anna, Lewis, Rob and Gabe. We were all linked, linked through a bond that went deeper than sharing each others thoughts. We were family. Family don't hide things from one another, that was why it was like a punch to the stomach as Rob began to explain how they came to be here, sitting in the institute in front of me. It hurt because they were lying.

"There was an attack on the Fellowship. They… they killed all the people of the crystal." His voice broke at the last sentence and Anna put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. I sucked in my breath, everyone I knew from the fellowship had already died during Mr Zete's reign. Everyone except…

"Tamsin?" I whisper it, trying to sound brave but I don't fool anyone. I already know the answer. Rob closed his eyes and didn't answer so Lewis took over.

"She died protecting me."

My mind goes blank. This was supposed to have stopped, all this… crazy. Mr Zete's was dead. It was over. But it wasn't was it? I was supposed to live a happy life with Gabriel, no more death or loss. Just peace. But I should have known better. And who would want to kill Tamsin? She was so kind, honest, who would want to hurt someone like her?

Gabe knew what I was thinking. Whether it was because we were mentally linked or because he just knew me I wasn't sure, but he pulled me towards him so I was curled up in his strong arms. I was safe as long as he was here. I got up the nerve to ask the next question.

"Who? Who killed her?" My voice sounded croaky even to my ears but I didn't care, I just wanted answers.

"We don't know. It happened so fast, no one we recognised," Anna started, tears already in her eyes but we could all hear what she was thinking,

_Don't cry, Don't cry._

"But we think we know why," this was Rob again. "Something big was going on while we were there. The fellowship were hiding something, they had meetings, talks and…" He broke off much to Gabe's anger. He had been listening eagerly, like he was holding onto a rope and when Rob stopped, he just let go, falling into an endless pit. Stupid simile I know but that's what happens when my world begins crumbling apart. Again.

_What? Meetings, talks and… What!? _Gabe sends telepathically and I can feel the impatience rippling below the surface. I take hold of his hand and squeeze, giving him an encouraging smile, he sighs and kisses my forehead. I glance at Rob expectantly and catch that jealous glint before he's his normal self.

"They were taking people and… interrogating them. Violently." I frowned, violence went against everything the fellowship stood for. Lewis began nodding enthusiastically,

"It's true. Once, there was a girl, no more then 15 years old. She was screaming but they were dragging her into a room. When she came out, she was on a body stretcher and well, she wasn't screaming any more." His voice faded out during the end and he looked down at his feet. I gasped,

"dead?" They didn't reply. They didn't need to.

All of a sudden I was finding it very hard to breathe. The fellowship was the last piece of good we had left in our lives and now, what? They were killing young girls? Gabriel noticed my distress and stood dragging me with him.

"She needs rest. We can talk about this in the morning." He added when he noticed I was about to start arguing. Without another word, he began gently pulling me up the stairs. All I could see was Tamsin's face, I didn't even notice Rob mutter a snaky comment under his breathe. Neither did Gabe, or if he did then he ignored it. Just took me upstairs.

When we got into our room, he placed me on the bed and gave me a short, sweet kiss. As he was walking away, I grabbed his arm and whispered under my breath,

"Please don't leave me. Not tonight." He didn't take much convincing, just crept into bed with me. I didn't even realise I was crying until his lips kissed the wet droplets away from my cheeks. I closed my eyes just happy to be with him as I leant forwards so our lips met briefly.

I wanted more but not tonight. Tonight I wanted to grieve.

**Hi! So what do you think? Please comment or review or whatever, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! More reviews more chapters! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks $)**


	3. Chapter 3

The dull morning's light shining through the window and warming my arms was what woke me up. For the first couple of seconds I felt happy and content but then everything that happened yesterday flashed through my mind and I was fighting back tears. I refused to cry though. Now was not the time, we had to figure out what was going on first and then I could have all the time in the world to grieve and cry.

I turned to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. Where was Gabriel? The sounds I heard from downstairs made me sit up and throw a sweater that was left on the floor on over my tank top. I crept to the door and tried to silently open it. I didn't know the time so didn't know whether people were still asleep.

My question was answered when I saw Anna lounging on the sofa in the living room. She looked up when she saw me approaching and my heart lit up. I really had missed her, I missed our conversations and her beliefs and stories. She smiled as I made my way over to where she sat.

"How you doing?" I should be asking her that, I thought. I grew to like Tamzin but I didn't know her that well, Anna and the rest had spent months with her and the fellowship. If anybody should be grieving it should be them. Yet, Anna seemed completely calm.

"How are you doing?" I repeated to her. She shrugged and looked away. Not a good sign.

"I'm okay." I knew she was not okay. No sane person would be after everything she went through. Everything we went through. When she caught sight of my expression, she sighed and continued.

"I don't know. I just thought this was all over. You know, this whole dying running for your lives thing."

"You don't know if we'll be running for our lives," I interrupted. Anna looked up at the ceiling, letting her head rest against the sofa.

"Something's not right Caitlin. It hasn't felt right for weeks now. Even before the fellowship began… using violence, something was wrong with the animals and the air. It all felt poisoned."

My heart was hammering. If anybody knew something about feelings and animals, it was Anna. I frowned.

"I'm not making sense. What I mean, is that everything, the air, the earth, everything living just felt… wrong. Like it was dying slowly or in pain. I've never felt anything like it." I shook my head. It was way to early to be having these depressing thoughts.

"Do you know what the fellowship were trying to find out with the… interrogations?" Anna let go of a breath but before she had the chance to answer, a voice spoke from the doorway leading to the staircase.

"There's another crystal."

Bri stalked into the room. The first time my eyes had ever seen her was in a photograph. She had looked young and happy, ignorant. Then when I returned to the institute after running away, she looked angry and vicious. She had that whole dark, emo, Goth look going on with her piercing, heavy makeup and dyed hair. Now it was somewhere in between. She didn't look happy or ignorant, after everything that had happened, none of us did. But the viciousness had gone, after Mr. Zetes was killed, she looked young and weak again but as she stood in front of me now, I could see no sign of weakness.

Her words hadn't registered with my brain but when they did, my lips went paper white and I'm pretty sure my complexion matched.

"No. We don't know that." Anna said harshly. She was hiding something, I had felt it yesterday when we started talking but I had dropped it. Now I felt it like a punch to the stomach.

"What aren't you telling me?" Anna shook her head but didn't look me in the eye and I could feel her walls going up.

She was lying. Why? We were connected, she knew we couldn't lie to each other even if we wanted to. It was impossible. Especially now with everything we've been through together. What could she possibly have to lie about?

"Anna. Why are you lying? Tell me." She closed her eyes for a second and shook her head.

"Cait, it's nothing. I promise." At least she was admitting it now, I thought. But I couldn't be satisfied with a it will be OK and a pat on the back. Not anymore. I turned to Bri, knowing getting information out of Anna was useless.

"Bri?" She didn't hesitate.

"There's another crystal." She repeated and the force of her words had me slumping against the sofa.

"We don't know that," Anna said it through gritted teeth. I had never seen her so agitated, it wasn't like her.

"How can you be sure?" I whispered, my throat closing up and mouth going dry. A whisper was all I could manage.

The Goth in front of me opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Rob, who stormed into the room like an avenging angel.

"Bri." It was all he said. He didn't shout or hiss, he just said it and yet her mouth shut and she looked down. Ashamed. He sat in the chair opposite and suddenly looked so much older. When did he mature so? The thought drifted through my head. I'd missed so much.

"No." They had all changed. Bri had become fearless, Rob older and Anna colder but I had changed as well. I had learnt things that had changed me, I had learnt how to love and to hate. I had felt anger which burned my insides which had to change a person. They had moved on with out me. They had matured and changed but so had I. And the new me didn't like being lied to, didn't like being lied to by _friends_.

The sudden raw emotion took hold of me so quick that I didn't get a chance to shield myself and I knew everyone with the connection felt what I felt. Gabriel was suddenly there. His hand on my shoulder, keeping me from sinking. I leant against his hold, he was my one true constant and I wasn't letting him go.

"You want my help then you tell me everything. _Everything. _You don't keep things from me, I'll know if you do. You know I will. I want to know everything you already know and I don't want you to lie to me." Throughout my mini speech, the rest of the household had joined us in the main room.

I looked around at everyone's expressions. Yep, they were defiantly keeping something from me and Gabe but they were about to crack. They were about to tell me about the other crystal.


End file.
